Wolves and Cats Don't Mix
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: Or do they! When Bran goes to the aide of a lone wolf, asking for his help in protecting a friend, what will he find? Why is his wolf so drawn to this new woman, and why does she flinch away from him? Can he convince her that he is not her enemy?


Bran walked into the bar and slid himself into an open booth. A lone wolf had informed him that there was something very off about how the local pack was treating a young woman who lived in their territory. Said loner was a "good friend" of the woman in question, and she'd told him of what had been happening he was concerned. So here he was. His sons, who usually handled this idiocy, were both busy handling politicians in D.C.

He fought to keep his depression and mild annoyance off his face, playing the part of the "harmless nobody". It was an act he'd perfected centuries ago. It helped skittish lone wolves keep their calm when meeting him. A large man walked into the bar from the rain. He lifted his head and inhaled, scenting the air. It went unnoticed by the humans, but not by Bran. He looked the man over carefully. He was tall, well over 6'6", and very muscular, his long black hair curled and brushed his shoulders. His skin was dark teak, rather like his own son Charles. When he turned to face Bran, his eyes glittered in the scant light- bright black. He walked to Bran, his eyes wary but mildly defiant.

He slid, with impressive grace, into the seat across from Bran. "I'm Nikola." His voice carried a hint of a Spanish accent.

Bran nodded, "I am Bran, Marrok of the werewolves. Tell me of the troubles your friend is having." His voice was warm and kind as he could make it, given the ache in his chest and the savagery his wolf felt.

Nikola's eyes looked unsure for a moment, he looked over Bran's shoulder at someone and the look in his eyes hardened. "I asked you here because Ari works here tonight. This is her section so she'll be around to take our order soon. Don't give her any undue attention. She's afraid of most wolves." Bran nodded, his wolf annoyed at the order, but he silenced it.

"Ari is… Ari is very special. She smells and looks human, but she's not. And she's old, almost as old as the Moor." Bran raised his eyebrows in surprise. Nikola smiled grimly, "She was born 888 AD. What she's done with her life is her story to tell you or not. All I need to tell you is that She moved here two and a half years ago to get her Masters and then PhD in Behavioral Analysis, Psychology. She attracted their attention by accident, about a year ago. Since then Khan and his wolves have harassed her." He became silent suddenly.

The air was suddenly saturated with the scent of female, pain, fear, apples, and the dark scent of pomegranate. "Hello, Nikola," the young woman smiled at Nikola, her brown eyes danced to Bran's before darting away, "Sir." She fixed her eyes back on Nikola, "What can I get you blokes?"

Her eyes were the color of chocolate, laced with gold and amber. Her hair was a waist length mass of auburn waves and curls, arranged in an artfully messy way. Her skin was pale but slightly sun-kissed, covering a body that was almost the perfect blend of muscle and curves. Bran dimly heard his companion order a beer, those brilliant, nervous eyes skittered back to his face. He smiled charmingly at her then dropped his eyes first, both he and his wolf wanted to put her at ease.

As soon as he did her scent began to become sweeter, losing the sharp, sickly smell of fear. "I'll have an ale if you have it, love." He let a touch more of his Celt accent through and saw her look mildly bemused as she left.

Nikola nodded, obviously approving. "You handled that better than I thought you would."

Bran smiled bitterly. "I am the Marrok," he said in clipped tones, "Not a monster."

The lone wolf shrugged, "I meant no disrespect. But every pack wolf, particularly Alphas, treat her like a piece of meat because she's so lovely." He smiled at Bran's obviously incredulous look, "I know she's lovely, trust me. But I'm gay." Ahh, well that explained why such a dominant wolf would avoid pack-life.

He shrugged, "Anyway, Ari is… she was raped. She didn't know by who, but she was sure it was a wolf." Bran felt his jaw lock with rage. Nikola nodded slightly, the rage in his eyes as bright as Bran's. "He took her from behind. And sadly the entire pack here has yet to come out. So she couldn't go to the authorities without outing the entire pack. She has a few friends among them." He sighed and looked very old all of a sudden. "She had a miscarriage. The stress of the rape and their constant harassment made her lose the baby."

Bran's jaw tightened and he began to lose control of his aura. Ari's sweet scent enveloped them as she came up to them slowly, "Here you are, gents." She set the two mugs in front of them carefully, keeping her eyes from Bran's. She noticed his aura obviously, even the most oblivious human did.

She hurried away, her body language showing none of her nervousness and relief at being away from him, but Bran could smell it. He turned back to Nikola. "So she was raped and harassed. You want me to find the rapist and deal with him?"

Nikola nodded, "And I want you to make them stop hurting her."

Bran looked startled at the wolf, "They're hurting her how?"

"Don't you see her black eye? Or the bruises on her neck and arms?" Nikola shrugged, "I figured as Marrok you'd see through her weak illusions. She's too tired to put much energy into them."

Bran turned and actually LOOKED at the woman-child. When he knew what to look for he noticed that he saw shadows of bruises. And as he focused on them they became more distinct, more obvious. Finally he saw through the illusion completely and could see the details of her injuries. She'd been grabbed, roughly, on the arms, wrists, and throat. And someone had punched or slapped her face if the purple-red blemish that covered her right cheek, jaw, and eye was any indication.

"She refuses to be Changed. So they beat her into submission. I don't think that they can forcibly change her, she's too…. Special. But they can sure beat the tar out of her." Nikola sighed and took a long draw of his beer. "She won't let me try and help, and she's right. They'll kill me if I try. But you…" he looked up at Bran boldly, "You can protect my Ari."

Bran nodded, rage and determination rising in his chest. "Yes, you were right to call me." He answered, his voice more a growl than actual words, but Nikola understood him. He made to stand but Nikola motioned for him to wait.

"You should stay," he said softly, his eyes focused on his friend, "Ari works here because they let her sing. She draws quite a crowd."

Bran sat slowly, unsure if he wished to stay, but the intent look of the other Wolf intrigued him. He sat. Fifteen minutes later Ari walked into the center of the bar, smiling slightly. As soon as he saw her the wolf in his mind, who had been full of anger and hate and mourning, quieted, settled, and then settled to sleep. Leaving him content for the first time in many years, since Leah's death.

"Don't cry to me. If you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come fine me, make up your mind." Her voice was sweet and soft, her emotions painted on her beautiful face. Bran could smell her sadness, her loneliness, but still his wolf was quiet, at peace. He quivered, even Anna- who was an Omega and worked at calming those around her- could not make his wolf so contented after the loss of his mate.

Ari continued to sing, her voice sweet and soft but powerful. The second song was playful and energetic. His wolf woke but was not weighed down with pain and anger. He felt young again, for the first time in a very long time.

When she finished she handed the mic off to another waitress and began to see to her tables again she had a barely noticeable bounce to her step. As she reached them Bran noticed she was at ease for the first time all night. Nikola smiled at her before quipping, "Beautiful disaster…" he grinned at her, "That suits you."

Ari smiled and bowed playfully. "Why thank you, Nikola." She kissed his cheek and turned her bright eyes to Bran. "What did you think…"

"Bran." He supplied, smiling slightly, "You are a wonderful singer."

She blushed at his compliment, not brushing it off as she had Nikola's. "Thank you, Bran."

He nodded and Nikola asked, "Hey, Ari, when are you off tonight?"

She checked the bright, large copper colored watch on her wrist. "In ten minutes, if Mara is here on time for once." She looked at them, mildly intrigued, "Why, what's up?"

Bran met her eyes and said softly, "I am the Marrok." Her eyes widened, so she knew what the title meant, "Nikola called me because he thinks you need help with a certain situation." She blushed and opened her mouth to argue but he continued firmly, "I agree and I would like to talk to you about the problem more before I decide how to deal with it."

She blushed but met his eyes firmly, "I'm fine. But if you insist then I'll let you drive me home and we can talk in the car."

Bran smiled as he entered her small apartment. It was tiny really, but it felt larger. The floors were richly colored wood, the furniture and décor an eclectic hodge podge from about… ten different cultures; and yet it looked good, probably because the colors seemed to go together well.

"Would you like tea, coffee?" Ari asked as she padded slowly into her kitchen after shedding her rather sexy high-heeled shoes. He smile widened slightly, she looked more attractive in her own environment.

"Tea is fine, thank you." Bran said politely as he followed her into the kitchen. It, too, was tiny- hardly having room for the oven, stovetop and fridge- but she had managed to fenagle into the room a beautiful table that could, at best, fit two adults and to find space for a small herb garden in the window.

She busied herself with the old fashioned kettle and fetching two mugs. They were black and handle-less, rather like giant versions of the Japanese ceremonial green tea mugs. Into them she scooped a dark purple, viscous liquid that smelled very strongly of plums. "I hope Plum Tea is fine," she said softly, "I've got chamomile for when I can't sleep but I figured that wouldn't be helpful."

Bran smiled wryly, "Plum tea is fine. And you're probably right, I have not slept for a while."

She turned back to him, holding both steaming mugs. She settled one in front of him on the table and sank into the nearby chair. "I meant for me, I'm exhausted and honestly I'd much rather go to bed than deal with you."

Bran bit back his hurt, reminding himself of what her friend had said, she didn't like or trust wolves, particularly dominant ones. Instead he took a tentative sip of his tea. It was sweet and rich and while it was a little too hot he hummed his enjoyment. He saw Ari's lips quirk into a small smile.

"I understand this is difficult, and if you wish I can wait until morning. But I must deal with this. If what Nikola says is completely true… I cannot allow this to continue. We do NOT act like this." He put a soft, soothing, paternal tone to his voice but she snorted slightly.

"Don't go all paternal, Bran." Her tone was harsh, firm and completely disrespectful. "Almost every single dominant male Wolf I've ever met has tried to convince me to be his mate. And most of them have reacted very badly when I said no. And I am very old. I have been many people, seen many things, and met many sorts of people. Your Wolves are, invariably, monsters." She took a sip of her tea. "The only exceptions I've ever found are Nikola, and HE is gay by the way, and the few female Wolves I've met. Although I admit, I've never met a submissive so they might be exceptions also."

Bran growled softly, "And me? Am I a monster?"

She shrugged, her eyes wary, "I dunno. Jury's still out."

Bran fought to contain his rising anger. It as not her fault she thought all wolves were terrible. Aside from a lone, gay wolf she had never met a decent male of his kind, and given what she'd recently been through it was understandable. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Well why don't we try again, and this time I won't try to set you at ease." He said calmly, if a little snappishly. She just nodded. "Would you prefer we talk now or in the morning? I am afraid I cannot act until the morning and thus must ask for your kindness in letting me use your couch either way."

She looked deeply annoyed for a moment, her scent betraying her fear that she kept from her face. "If I have no choice then fine, you may have the couch. And we can talk in the morning because I'm tired."

Bran nodded, understanding her desire to flee from him. He watched her as she downed her tea, setting the mug in the sink to wash later, and fled the room. He scowled as he heard her moving rapidly into the small bedroom and locking the door. So much for setting her at ease and comforting her.

He finished the Plum tea she'd made him, enjoying the sweetness now it was cool enough it didn't burn his lips. He rinsed out his empty mug, and hers, once he was finished. With a soft growl he padded into her small living room. It was almost too small for a man to spend the night in. But as a Wolf he could most likely fit, he was hardly bigger than a large GSD. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"I'm going to shift and curl up on the rug. I hope you don't mind." He called softly, knowing full well she wasn't yet sleeping. The lack of a reply made him smile, "Then I'm going to use your restroom to change. I'll see you in the morning."

He slid into the bathroom and stripped quickly. His change was easy and fairly rapid, his anger and disgust fueled the shift so he used less of his own energy. Finally, once his skin was not as tender, he nosed open the door and padded into the small living room. He curled himself up on the beautiful red and brown rug and pretended to sleep.

Eventually he stopped pretending as his mind sunk from the red haze of his anger into a quiet blue peaceful state and then into the darkness of sleep.

Ari woke with the sense that something was very OFF. Not wrong per say but defiantly not normal. She grabbed a pair of jeans, clean underthings and a dark golden brown tank top from her wardrobe. Walking as silently as she could she opened her door and peered into her living room.

Nothing seemed out of place until a movement on the floor caught her attention. As her eyes found the large, sandy dog she recalled the nights events. She cursed mentally, not speaking aloud for fear of waking the Werewolf. He was tiny compared to wolves she'd seen before, only a little bigger than a very large GSD.

She slid into her bathroom, placing her folded clothes near the sink. She picked up Bran's neatly folded clothes off the toilet lid and placed them just outside the bathroom door. With that done she locked the door and turned on the shower. The hot water helped remove the remaining stress and fear she felt And for some reason she couldn't quite fear the wolf in her living room, maybe because he was so cute with the bit of white on his tail… or because he seemed genuinely upset by her circumstances. But she thought it was likely because as a wolf he was less… scary than as a man with a frightening aura and cold, haunted eyes.

Bran woke to the sound of water running and the scent of apples and pomegranate. He stood and shook his fur out. He padded to the bathroom door and inhaled. Ari's scent was emanating from behind the closed door. He noticed his scent clinging to the pile of neatly folded clothes beside the door. She'd placed his clothes outside the door.

He could shift back in the living room, but he'd have to wait to dress because his skin would feel extremely raw. As little as his nudity bothered him he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. So Bran sprawled out along the floor beside the couch.

He didn't have to wait long. Only fifteen minutes later the bathroom door opened. Ari walked from the room clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pretty golden brown sleeveless top. Her eyes immediately found his, "I'll just place your things back in the loo." She moved his things back into the restroom and walked away, tossing a dark blue something into her bedroom as she passed.

"I'm assuming you're hungry?" She said softly as she leaned against the kitchen door frame. He stood and nodded, wagging his tail in a disarming way. He watched as her lips quirked into a small grin. "I suppose I can make for you what I make for Nikola. Steak and hash browns sound good?" Bran smiled a wolf's smile and wagged his tail harder. It sounded perfect.

She laughed, sounding- and smelling- at ease. "Alright I'll get that going." He turned to walk into the bathroom to change when her voice stopped him, "Cute tail by the way." She called, teasingly. He looked over his shoulder but she was already in the kitchen.

Bran grinned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door with his nose. He called on his shift and it came as easily as it had the night before. He lay, panting, on the floor for a good fifteen minutes, trying to ignore the raw, burning sensation that made his skin crawl. He heard a knock on the door.

"Bran," came Ari's soft, tentative voice, "Breakfast will be ready in ten."

"I'll be there," he ground out. Having to force his sore body to move enough that his voice wouldn't be muffled by the floor.

"Hurts huh?" The door opened a crack, "I never thought it would hurt you to shift." He wanted to growl at her to go away but it hurt too much and he wasn't angry enough to force the pain away.

Ari bit her lip as she peered through the crack of the door. She saw an expanse of scarred back and a tousled dirty blonde hair. He was panting, obviously in pain. As afraid of him as she had been the night before it was hard to see this man as a threat when he was in so much pain.

She bit back a curse. Damn it now she wanted to help him. She eyed his bare back as he continued to pant. Nope, no way she could just walk away. She opened the door completely, keeping her eyes fixed on his head and upper back. She knelt beside him and placed her hand gingerly on his back, calling up her gift.

Bran groaned in pain as Ari's small, warm hand settled on his left shoulder. He collected himself to move, to make her stop, when the increased burning from where her hand touched his skin faded. "Shhh," she murmured above him, "It's alright." The feeling of a mild numbness expanded from her touch, slowly at first and then quicker. In less than a minute his entire body relaxed as the pain disappeared.

Her hand left his back and she exited the room, closing the door behind her. He groaned and stood, stretching his abused muscles. The numb feeling was gone too, but the pain didn't return. He slid slowly into his clothes. His jeans didn't make his legs feel raw, his cotton shirt didn't make his skin crawl… He left off his socks as he padded from the room.

Ari was just setting a large steak onto a plate loaded with hash browns. Her back was too him and her wet curls making her shirt darker. She acted as though she hadn't helped him. Had he imagined it?

No, he decided as she turned around. Her eyes were slightly wary as she turned to him and handed him the plate loaded with food, letting him know it had really just happened. He decided to ignore it for now, she had helped make the pain go away and she was skittish enough already. His curiosity could wait until she trusted him. He grinned and took the plate from her, his fingers brushing against hers as he did.

He felt the spark of something that leapt from his skin to hers. He looked at her but she seemed to have not noticed. On her small table was a pot of coffee, two mugs, and utensils. He settled into the seat where there was a fork and a knife and tucked into his meal. The steak was perfectly seasoned and slightly bloodied and the hash was slightly spicy- neither tasted like any recipe he'd ever had.

"This is very good," he said as she settled beside him, her plate holding a much smaller portion of steak, hash browns, and a large helping of fruits.

"Thank you," she said with little modesty, "I've been working on the spice blend for centuries after all."

"What have you been doing for the last twelve centuries?" Bran asked between bites of steak. And then immediately cursed himself, pushing too far too fast would only force her to distrust him even more.

There was a slightly wary look in her eyes but she answered, "Maybe I'll tell you about it someday."

He nodded, accepting the answer, hoping his question had not done more harm than good to his attempts to earn her trust. "Then why don't you tell me about Khan and your Wolf problems. We'll see what I can do to make it stop."

Ari looked up at him, her eyes dark and unsure. "Well…" her response was cut short by a forceful knocking at the door.

"Ari I know you're in there! And I know you have a mutt with you!" The voice was deep and rough, full of anger and violence. "Let me in!"

Ari quivered. "I should let Khan in before he breaks the door again," she whispered as she stood.

Bran growled and stood, his wolf enraged by the stench of her fear. "I can handle it if need be."

Ari shook her head but Bran was already striding toward the door. Ari ran after him, her hands wrapping around his bicep as his hand landed on the door knob. "Please, don't. My neighbors… I'll have to move anyway if they hear a major commotion."

Bran nodded before yanking open the rattling door. The large man who walked in totally ignored Bran, focusing, instead, on Ari. One hand flashed and caught Ari's left cheek, sending her flying back into the wall. Khan caught her as she slid down the wall and hoisted her back up, his hands holding her off the ground and against the wall.

"Get lost mutt," he said to Bran without taking his eyes off Ari, "I'll hunt you down and kill you later. I've got to deal with my bitch."

Bran quivered with rage, unmoving. Desperately he tried to reign in his wolf, he couldn't lose what little control he had left. He couldn't kill this wolf, as much as he wanted to.

"I'm not your bitch," Ari growled and kicked out. She struck his knee and Khan grunted but didn't release her. In return Khan slapped her again.

Bran lost what little control he had when he saw that big hand hit her fragile body. Her head snapped to the side and lolled, her eyes dazed and bright with pain. He snarled and wrapped his hand around Khan's wrist. "Let go of her," he ordered with a snarl as he crushed the Wolf's wrist.

Khan dropped Ari and roared, turning on Bran. His eyes flashed with recognition. "Bran… Bran let me explain…"

"Shut up," snarled Bran and Khan's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "Don't move," Bran ordered as he released the Wolf. He knelt and collected Ari into his arms. She groaned and was limp against his chest. "Ari," he said as gently as possible (which came out about a full octave lower than normal and with more of a growl than really necessary), "Ari open your eyes."

Dark chocolate eyes opened slowly and met his pure gold ones. "My head hurts," she commented softly, almost conversationally.

Bran laughed abruptly at the absurdity of her statement. "I'm sure it does," he answered softly. "You took quite a blow there, little girl."

She scowled at him, "I'm hardly a little girl," she said with no force. "Now put me down. I'm fine, really."

Bran raised an eyebrow but she struggled in his arms so he gently set her on her own two feet. She wavered a little but remained standing. He watched her walk slowly into her kitchen before turning to Khan. "You will leave," he ordered, "You will go immediately to your house. You will call every member of your pack. They are to come immediately to your house and you ALL shall remain there until I visit." He caught the Wolf's eyes and snarled, "Do you understand?"

Khan nodded, his eyes full of hate and anger but he could not hold Bran's eyes. "Good," Growled Bran. "Then get out." Khan scrambled away and out of the apartment, stumbling down the stairs and out the front door.

"Well I'm suitably impressed," said Ari from the kitchen. Bran closed and locked the front door and turned to look at her. She was leaning heavily against the wall, her eyes half closed and a cold pack pressed to her face.

Bran stood and stared at her. The sunlight filtered through the windows and framed her body, making her hair glitter like flame. She smelled lingeringly of fear and of growing arousal. He quivered, his rage and temper turning from one outlet to another. Suddenly he wanted very much to kiss this woman and he had absolutely no control what so ever.

Bran walked almost stiffly toward Ari as she leaned against the wall in the kitchen. Her head throbbed and her arms felt like one giant bruise (which they probably were) but she found herself deeply aroused by this slightly geeky man who had so forcefully protected her. In fact the geeky aura about him had disappeared, now he looked like some real bad-ass. His eyes blazed gold as he stalked toward her, his hair was slightly tousled, his jaw set… And for some stupid reason she wasn't at all afraid…

His hands were burning hot when they gently but firmly grasped her chin. She didn't have time to react before he pressed his burning hot lips to hers in a forceful, passionate kiss full of violence and silent promises. And Ari, to her surprise and shame, responded like an addict being given a hit. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders (dropping the cold pack), curled her fingers into his hair, and kissed him back.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth, caressing, coaxing, teasing, tasting, dominating. Claiming. He tasted of man, of her steak and hash (a homey and pleasant taste), and of something wild and unnameable. And she had to have more.

Bran held Ari to him as he kissed her. The kiss was forceful, wild, and damn she tasted like heaven- like her cooking, like her damned tea, like woman, and like something he couldn't quite place that he found incredibly addictive. Her fingers wound into his hair and pulled him closer as she molded her body to his. He groaned against her lips as his erection was pressed firmly between their bodies.

He forced his tongue into her mouth to taste more of her, unable to stop himself. She fought against him playfully, not fighting his dominance but testing it, teasing. He pulled his lips from hers and tugged her head to the side, trailing hot, biting kisses down her throat. She groaned, egging him on.

He quivered, he was on fire, he had to have more. It wasn't enough, could never be enough. His hands wandered, slid from her shoulder to curl into her hair and to trace the line of her hip, stroking the bare skin he found as her shirt rode up.

She whimpered as he worried a small place on her neck, leaving a bruise of his own on her perfect skin. He'd never felt such fire before, never. Not with Blue Jay Woman, not with Leah…

The thought of his past mates was like ice water. His control snapped back into existence and he pulled away, deeply disgusted with himself. He flung himself away from her, leaving Ari to sink slowly to the floor, panting, her eyes closed.

He leaned against the far wall, hardly far from her but the little distance was enough to keep him thinking with the larger of his two heads… If she were to close that distance he knew he'd be lost again…

Ari's eyes looked up at him, the chocolate completely over-ridden with the gold and green, dark with desire and bright with confusion. "Wha?" She muttered, seemingly trying to catch up with recent events. Her bruised lips formed a delicious pout and her brow furrowed. A blush bloomed across her cheeks. "Oh…" she looked back up at him, her gaze catching his bright gold one. "Oh."

That summed it up well. Oh, indeed. Bran chuckled without humor, trying to will his mind from the taste of her lips and skin, the smell of her… But he couldn't escape. Her scent saturated the tiny apartment, if he breathed through his mouth he could still taste her… He licked his dry lips and even he tasted of her. He quivered and sank into a chair, his eyes closed.

"Should…" came her soft whisper from where she'd been, "should I get you anything to help? Music? I could go for a walk… I…" She trailed off, uncertain.

"Music," Bran growled, "Music would be fine." His control should have been better, if his mate hadn't died. But perhaps the music would distract him from his current thoughts, which involved him, her, and her bed (or the couch, or the rug, or the firkin table…).

He heard her lurch into motion, heard her turn on some sort of radio and then soft music filled the apartment. A man's voice melded with piano and the country song washed over him. Bran tried to focus on the piano, listening for the notes and playing them in his head. He heard Ari's feet shift as she walked back into the kitchen and he quivered, his concentration shattering.

He tried to calm down, tried to listen to the music, but his mind refused to focus on anything but Ari. She moved quietly around the kitchen. She washed their plates, cleaning up after her cooking. He should have offered to help, seeing as she had cooked…

Ari's soft voice began to hum along with the sad song absently, like she wasn't really paying attention. He opened his eyes and watched her as she began to sing along, her back resting against the fridge, her eyes closed.

The song changed and she continued to sing. "Say your sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it too. As I pace back and forth all this time because I honestly believed in you." His arousal, his anger, his urgency slowly faded away as she sang, his wolf became content to simply be there, watching and listening to her. He relaxed into his seat, his body becoming boneless.

She sang along to two more songs before she opened her eyes and caught his gaze. She blushed and murmured, "Sorry."

Bran stood and smiled, knowing it reached his eyes. "No, no that was actually very helpful," he murmured. "And it is I who should apologize."

Ari blushed but said flippantly, "Yea, men ought to always apologize when they give a girl the best kiss she's ever had."

"The best huh?" Bran asked softly, walking slowly toward her.

She refused to look up at him but nodded, "Yes, well don't get too excited. I haven't exactly had a whole lot of men in my life so there's not a whole lot of comparison."

Bran laughed, a real, full laugh. "I'll still take it as a compliment," he said, returning to his seat. He didn't want to remind her of why he was there, didn't want her to have to think about how she'd been hurt. He'd successfully distracted them both but they had to get back down to business. He sighed.

"You still need me to tell you, don't you?" she asked, her voice broken and slightly afraid.

"I'm afraid so, I need you to tell me about how it started and how it usually is. And about…" He let it trail off, not wanting to say the words aloud.

"The rape," she said in the same broken voice.

He nodded, "Yes, and I need to know which of the Wolves are the main problems."

She made herself another cup of her plum tea and sank into the spare chair. "Khan, Jedadia, and Cain are the problem wolves." She said slowly, "They all took a fantasy to me when I accidentally bumped into them at my favorite coffee shop. I didn't say or do a damned thing, they just all swarmed up behind me and started hitting on me." She began to fiddle with the ring on her right ring finger. "Apparently Cain knows what a claddagh means when its worn with the heart out. They took it as a go ahead to harass me. I told 'em to shove off, that I wasn't interested in little boys."

Ari sighed and leaned back in her chair, holding it with her weight so it was balanced on two legs. "Maybe that wasn't one of my best ideas, because it seemed to make them want more. I didn't think it would get so bad, ya know? But they must have followed me to work and to classes because soon enough everywhere I went at least one of them was there. At first they seemed to think I was just… playing hard to get.

"And then one night, about three months ago, it got a little out of hand. I tried to play them off each other that day, Cain was following me from class to class for a while, and then Jed came into the bar. Well when they all ended up in the alley outside the bar… I might of flirted a little and made a few ambiguous comments. They got into a huge row. I ran home, didn't have a clue what I'd done."

Ari groaned, remembering how Cain had broken into her home later that same night to beat the tar out of her for causing such a huge fight. He and Jed had been informed that Khan claimed her as his mate and she was off limits. They'd fought over her. "Apparently they fought over me, and obviously Khan won. The other two started following me but instead of flirting a little too aggressively they started to snarl at me, scare me. Torment me.

"A month later I was… attacked… outside the bar. He… who ever it was tackled me from behind. I… I was wearing a skirt…" She laughed bitterly, not looking at Bran, "I haven't work a skirt since. Anyway he… well ya know. And then hit my head. I woke up when Nikola found me. I was naked and had been washed. He couldn't get a scent."

Ari looked up at Bran from under her lashes. His eyes were brilliant gold again. She sucked in a harsh breath, unsure if she was scared or turned on. His body, while relaxed in his chair, seemed to be giving off an energy that had the air quivering. "Should…" she murmured, "should I stop?"

Bran focused his eyes on Ari's face. "No, no don't stop. I am listening."

She nodded, "I know, but… your eyes…"

Bran half laughed, half growled, "I am contemplating ways I shall kill the bastard who hurt you. And wondering how much it would cost for me to have a witch bring him back a few times so I can do it again."

Ari blinked twice before laughing. "As much as I like the idea," she said with a small smile, "You wouldn't do that. You don't enjoy causing pain."

He grinned a feral grin, his anger and hate in his face, "Are you so sure?" His Beserker would just LOVE to do it.

She quivered slightly in fear but nodded and reached out, her small hand landing on his hand that was splayed atop the table. "Yes, I'm sure. Because unlike those assholes, you aren't a monster."

He looked at her sharply, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. She just laughed again and smiled but didn't speak. He sighed and curled his fingers around hers, "You are right. I might wish I could, but in the end I wouldn't." Not couldn't, just wouldn't. Because he most certainly could, he was NOT a nice or a good man, as much as he wished he were. His Beserker was as much a portion of his personality as the wolf or the rest of him was. He could be a monster, he just wouldn't.

"Should I continue?" She asked. Bran nodded. "Alight," she murmured then cleared her throat and began again. "A week and a half later I missed my period and I knew. I bought test after test, hoping they were all just false positives though. I mean I've always WANTED kids of my own, ones who wouldn't age and die like the kids I've taken in over the years. But… how could I love? …How could I love a child born in such a way? And I hated myself for the thought. But… in the end I decided to keep the baby. I couldn't have them and then give them up… but I couldn't just KILL them because the man that gave them half their DNA was a monster. In the end it wasn't really a big deal.

"Khan beat the crap out of me a month later, about two weeks ago, for back talking. He's been visiting once a week, sometimes more, just to scare me, to "ask" if I've changed my mind. Just after he left Nikola visited. He found me passed out on the stairs outside my door, bleeding like mad from … well…" she blushed slightly, Bran nodded.

"Anyway," she said softly, "He rushed me to the ER and they told me I'd lost my baby. And asked what happened, why I had so many bruises. I said I fell down the stairs…"

Bran growled and leaned forward, brushing his hand against her cheek, mindful of her bruises. "I'm going to deal with them," he said softly. "You don't need to be there. I'll have to ask them questions, like if the pack knew, why they didn't call me themselves, and then I'll have to decide punishment."

She quivered, "My friend, Sarah, she's a member of the pack. She's unmated and treated like crap by Khan, Jed and Cain. And she knows all about what I put up with." She locked her eyes with his, "You can't hurt her. She's a victim like me. I'll never forgive you if you do."

He laughed bitterly, "I don't hurt victims Ari, just their abusers." He sighed, "You will be alright until I've returned? You don't have work do you?" How could he forget to ask such an important question? Where had his mind been? Ari frowned, her lips pouting slightly and his gaze lingered on the bruises he found there. Ah, yes, that's where his mind had been, the gutter.

She shook her head, "No, I'm coming with you. If I don't I'll always have nightmares about them. I need the closure."

Bran wanted to argue, wanted to find a way to make her stay. Not because he was worried about her safety, he realized, but because he couldn't stand the idea of her seeing him slaughter those wolves. He was afraid she'd change her mind about him, think he really was a monster. Because… to a point he would enjoy killing the mutt who raped her. A large part of him would hate the kill, but his Beserker was looking forward to it, and… so was the wolf. It wanted to protect her from any future harm in the most direct way possible.

"Fine," he said softly. "Let's get moving." He stood and she followed suit, her fingers still curled in his.

Bran stepped out of his rented truck and watched as Ari did the same. She'd tossed on a caramel colored trench to ward off the chill and sensible tennis shoes as they left the apartment. As scared as he knew she was, he couldn't see it in her face nor her body. She walked confidently beside him as they entered the large, modern mansion.

The main room was directly on their left when they entered the house. The entire pack of thirty-five wolves was present. Five submissives, two unmated females, two mated females, and twenty-five dominant males besides Khan. The room fit them all because there was no furniture aside from the chair Khan sat on. The wolves were all in their human forms and they lounged on the floor or leaned against the walls. A small blonde female jerked her head up and she sighed when she saw Ari- that would be Sarah.

"I have been told terrible things Khan," Bran said in a calm, warm, dominant voice. "You and some of your pack have done terrible things to this woman." He waved a hand at Ari who did not wilt under the collective gaze of the pack.

"What is it we are supposed to have done?" Khan asked.

Bran fought a snarl, "You know exactly what YOU have done Khan. Those bruises on her body are because of you. You attacked her this morning, you threatened to kill me before you realized who I was, and you have been trying to forcibly mate and change Ms Aria."

The pack rippled, most of them looking disgusted and ashamed. They knew then. "Sarah," he called, "Sarah please come here."

The woman was at his side in an instant, dodging the grasping hands of Cain. "Yes Marrok?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Tell me what has been done to you and by whom. And what you know of Aria problems."

She told him, in great detail, of how she had been forcibly changed by Cain- who had wanted her as his mate for a while before going after Ari. How she had been beaten and raped by Cain and Jed. How she had been the one to help tend Ari after she had been seriously beaten and raped. How she wish she'd known about who had raped her friend, because she would have killed them herself. The pack, Khan included, looked shocked to hear of Ari's rape.

He called on others to tell their stories. The others had not been forcibly changed but they all knew of the "courting" of Ms Aria. And they all knew she had refused Cain, Jed, and Khan many, many times. He asked Khan and Cain if they had raped Ari, both answered that they had not. He asked Jedadia and the wolf would not speak- answer enough for Bran.

"Khan," said Bran, acknowledging the alpha for the first time, "Because you allowed such a terrible thing as a forced Change, because you did not kill the perpetrator immediately, because you allowed and participated in Sarah's beatings, because you harassed, assaulted, tormented and caused the miscarriage of Aria's unborn child you are sentenced to death." He felt no pleasure in sentencing the Alpha, no matter how much of a despicable creature he was.

The alpha snarled and lunged for Bran, his unbroken hand pulling from his jeans a long silver blade. Bran dodged the swipe of the blade and moved in to engage Khan.

Bran leapt forward as Khan lunged for him and Ari yelped and leapt backward. She looked around, for a weapon and noticed that the entire pack was focused on the fight with a fierce intensity, except for Jed. Who was coming straight for her. With a small scream she leapt to the side and just missed Jed's attack. She turned and threw caution to the wind. Everyone was focused on Bran except for the bastard who'd attacked her, and he was going to DIE.

She called up her gift of the air just as Jed's arms wrapped around her. She focused and she dropped away from him, her magic making her impossible to hold. His fist struck her solar plexus before she could call upon her gift or dodge his blow. She gasped as the air was forced from her body and she was propelled backward, through the drywall and into the cavity in the wall.

Bran closed his hands around Khan's head and twisted violently, snarling a very wolf-like snarl. He heard a crash above the snap of Khan's neck and looked up. Jedadia was in mid-leap, Ari was IN the wall and he was aiming for her. He stepped forward but a gun shot rang out and he grunted, dropping to his knees as a burning tore through his shoulder.

He turned to see Cain smiling in a terrible way, holding the gun. From the corner of his eye he saw a blue-black and white wolf leap at Jedadia. Knowing Ari would be safe he focused on his next attacker. He threw himself to the side as the second pop sounded. The bullet tore through the skin and muscle of his left arm but not his heart.

With a roar he threw himself forward and caught Cain's gun hand. He snapped the fingers that held the gun and tossed it aside, growling, "Cain, for forcibly changing a wolf I sentence you to death."

The wolf's green eyes widened as Bran crushed his wrist. He howled in pain but it was cut short by Bran's fist to his throat and then his head- crushing his skull with a single, rage-empowered blow.

A wolf's high cry of pain caught his attention a second time he turned to see Jed's fist curled around the windpipe of the Wolf.

Ari heard the two pops of the gun and was stunned, her eyes searching for Bran desperately. When she found him she was unable to even think past her relief. But it was cut short at a high whine of pain. She turned to see Jed, her rapist's, hand tightening over the wind-pipe of a wolf who'd dared to enter the fight. With a cry she recognized the wolf. The black face, ears, legs and belly with the pure white body and tail…

"SARAH!" She screamed, feeling herself filled with rage for the first time in a long time, overriding her fear so she could think clear and call on her gifts. She moved before she realized she'd done so, given speed by the rage and the magic in her blood. "Hey, JED!" She roared, his head turned and she swiped her hands- now armed with large four inch claws where her fingers should have been- across his face.

He howled in pain and released Sarah, who fell limply to the floor. Her rage fanned her magic higher and it pulled itself from her control. She yelped as it burned over her, forcing her change from woman to feline. She felt Jed's hands grasp her ruff but she could do nothing about it until the magic tide released her body.

Finally- as she heard a third, fourth, and fifth pop from the gun- she turned her claws against the hands holding her. They released her immediately and she leapt free, hissing in fear, rage and pain. But Jed was slumping forward, his eyes wide and surprised, and full of pain. He dropped to the ground and she heard his heart stop.

Bran stared, dumbfounded, as Ari moved with a speed even he could not boast to match. Her claws- CLAWS?!?!- ripped into Jedadia' face but then she yelped/screamed and he could smell magic as her body shifted and shrank. He dropped to the ground, lifted the gun as Jedadia's hands wrapped around Ari's- because it was still his Ari- ruff and neck. He aimed and pulled the trigger three times, putting bullets into the Wolf's chest in a neat little triangle.

With a hiss Ari, who was now fully a large leopard of sorts, leapt free and turned on the dying Jed. He felt his body falling and he grunted as he landed on his chest, his head swimming and his body not responding.

He distantly felt himself being turned over and a rough tongue licking her cheek. Then a soft voice, one of the pack wolves, saying "That bullet wound is killing him. It hit the aorta."

He felt the rush of magic at smelled like the deep rain forests and heard Ari's voice all but growl, "Get away from him, all of you." He felt the presence of the pack leaving him and he felt soft hands brush against his chest. "Oh Bran, what ever will we do with you." And he felt the rush of the same forest scented magic. With it came the numb sensation from in the bathroom. Slowly he felt his chest becoming less tight, his breathing was easier, and his head stopped spinning. He dropped into darkness of sleep or death, whatever it was he welcomed it.

Bran woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was… fighting. Now he was on his back in a dark room with a warm weight draped across his chest. His bare chest… and it wasn't a weight… it was a woman. He looked down and saw a mass of auburn curls.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember. It came back slowly, in bits and pieces. He looked up when the door opened slightly. "You are awake," said Sarah with a slight smile. "Is Ari?"

"No," he whispered, sure not to disturb his bed mate. "What happened?"

"You shot and killed Jed before he could kill Ari. But you collapsed. The bullet Cain hit you with in the shoulder transected your aorta. You were dying. But Ari… she changed back from that… leopard form and she healed you. Just like that.

"When she was sure it was safe to move you we brought you here but she continued to work on you afterward, making sure you'd be alright afterward. When Mikal came to check… well you were both sleeping and we couldn't move her, she wouldn't let go of you." Only then did he notice one of Ari's hands was wrapped around his bicep and the other was fisted in the sheets under him, anchoring her atop him.

"Nikola said she was special," Bran murmured wonderingly. He felt… wonderful, amazing, as if he had never been shot. His stomach growled. He felt hungry.

Sarah smiled, "I'll have someone make dinner for you both. I'd imagine Ari needs to be fed up a bit too."

Bran gave her a grateful nod and leaned back against the pillows of the bed, enjoying the feeling of Ari's breath ghosting across his bare, scarred chest. He heard her heart rate slowly increase, knowing she was waking. She groaned and nuzzled his chest, her nose brushing the blonde scattering of hair. He bit back a growl of approval, both the man and wolf enjoying the feeling of a body pressed along his own.

Her hands flexed, tightening then releasing their hold, she raised her head, her dark eyes peering at him from the red veil of her hair. "How do you feel?" She asked him softly, not moving from her perch.

"Perfect," Bran answered, smiling slightly, "Like I didn't get shot in the first place."

She snorted slightly and yawned, "Yes, well next time don't get shot in the first place." She placed her head back on his chest, "I can't keep saving your ass like that," she quipped, "I mean really. It takes far too much magic and energy to do that."

He smiled, "I will try," he answered patiently.

He felt her lips curl into a small smile, "Good." Her stomach growled and she laughed, "Tell me someone has thought to feed us."

"Sarah has promised dinner soon." He said, watching her sit up and smiling at the tousled and exhausted woman. "So are we all monsters?" He asked playfully.

She grinned, "Well the jury's still out. But that Mikal seems a decent sort. Got a good head on his shoulders, kept it pretty cool. Snapped Cain's and Jed's necks just to be sure." She shrugged, "I suppose I'll give these wolves a chance. Maybe I've been a little biased against them because of the actions of a few rotten mutts."

He smiled, "I'm glad you finally see that." She simply stuck her tongue out at him in a childish and playful manner.

"Bite me dog-breath." She quipped, smirking.

"Well if you insist," he answered before grabbing her arm and pulling her down to his level. She yelped but didn't have time to fight back before his teeth closed gently around her earlobe (the only part of her face and neck NOT bruised).

He heard the soft groan that he drew from her but released her. She sat back slowly, seemingly unsure if she wanted to retreat. Her scent said she was seriously aroused and it ignited the similar spark in him. His wolf eyed her with a distinct appreciation, filling him with an overwhelming desire to bed her and then drag her home with him where he could protect her from the rest of the world.

He fought a grin, knowing she'd never let that happen- she was too independent. He wasn't all that surprised his Wolf claimed her as his, as their mate. After all… she could have children- always a plus, especially after Charles- she was absolutely beautiful, she kept him on his toes, and she fought his dominance every step of the way. And… he shivered as the emotion rolled over him, he liked her- he could call her a friend- and he loved her. Something he hadn't been able to claim last time- a mistake he decided he would never need make again.

She must have noticed the look in his eye because she smirked and poked his chest, "Thinking deep thoughts Marrok?"

He smiled, "Just wondering how difficult it will be to get you into bed with me, and if you'll be worth the trouble."

She bared her teeth at him and leaned over him, "First off, I AM in bed with you. And secondly, I might be trouble with a capital T, but I'm worth it and then some."

"Oh Really?" He teased.

"Yes," she answered calmly, "Because you'll never be bored with me, because you'll never want for a friend, or a lover, and you'll know that if you piss me off I won't go all cold on you, I'll just turn into a big kitty and scratch up the furniture." She winked at him as he laughed. "And I might go on walk about every now and then, but I'll always come home, and you can bet I'll never be gone too long."

"Oh really?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Of coarse, I AM a cat after all."

He laughed and caught her head, pulling her down for a rough, passionate kiss. "No," he growled softly to her, "No. You're MY cat."


End file.
